L'Arte del Buon Cucir
L'Arte del Buon Cucir (Titolo originale: The Art of the Dress) è una canzone cantata da Rarity nell'episodio Il Profumo del Successo, coadiuvata dalle altre protagoniste. Rarity si appresta a cucire gli abiti eleganti per il Gran Galà Galoppante alle sue amiche tentando di soddisfare tutti i loro gusti alla perfezione. La canzone è un omaggio a Putting it Together, presente nel musical Sunday In the Park With George di Stephen Sondheim. La canzone è divisa in due parti, cantate in due momenti differenti dell'episodio. Testo Parte 1 :Cucio qui, punto dopo punto :Twilight avrà ritagliando un pezzo qua e là :Una sforbiciata poi saprà :Dare la misura giusta che :Servirà al modello che darà :Un gran bel vestito da indossar :E questo è per Twilight :Taglio e poi devo realizzare :Abiti belli da stupire anche noi :Io conosco tutti i gusti suoi :L'eleganza è sconosciuta a lei :Non riuncerò ci riuscirò :Taglio, cucio e infine io farò :Un bell'abito per Applejack :Per lei sarà rosa :Conosco Pinkie Pie :Per Fluttershy è arioso :Lo cucirò Opalescence Perché cucire un vestito ti pare facile? :Inventar, abiti e colori :Incastrar, gangheri e occhielli che passion :E la sua criniera brillerà :Anche un tocco magico darà :Può sembrare corto ma in realtà :Alla fine cucirò :La magia per Rainbow Dash :Stoffa qua, taglio un po' :Per poter lavorar :Aggiostare, stirar :Per riuscire a finir :È l'arte del buon cucir Sew here, point by point Twilight will be cutting out a piece here and there A scissor kick then will Giving the right size that Model that will serve to give A great dress to wear elastic And this is for Twilight Cut and then I realize Beautiful clothes to impress us too I know all his tastes Elegance is unknown to you Not riuncerò I will succeed Cut, sew, and then I will A good suit for Applejack For she will be pink I know Pinkie Pie For Fluttershy is airy the cucirò Why sew a dress you like easy? Invent, clothes and colors Incastrar, hinges and eyelets passion And her mane shine Also give a magic touch It may seem short, but in reality Eventually cucirò Magic Rainbow Dash Cloth here, cut a little In order lavorar Aggiostare, stirar To be able to finish It is the art of good cucir Parte 2 :Cucio qui, punto dopo punto :Finirò, devo accellerare e consegnare :Il tessuto poi confezionare :Il cliente devo soddisfare :Pinkie Pie il colore è da guardare :Con la luce giusta confrontare :Io devo terminare Pinkie Pie: Non trovi che l'abito mi rappresenterebbe di più con dei lecca-lecca? Rarity: Beh, credo che... Pinkie Pie: Palloncini? Rarity: Ecco... Pinkie Pie: Eddai! :Ora dopo ora, cambierò :Io sto confezionando, ci riuscirò :Fluttershy non mettermi nei guai :Rainbow Dash cerca di capir :Il tempo ormai sta per finir :Sì, perché Applejack deve sbalordir :Per realizzare ogni abito so :Che dovrò cucire :Se questo progetto io voglio finire Twilight Sparkle: Come vedi, questa costellazione è il Cane Maggiore, non Minore. Fluttershy: Haute Couture francese, per favore. Applejack: E se si mette a piovere? Ah! Le galosce! Pinkie Pie: Più palloncini! Nonono, così sono troppi. Più caramelle. Meno caramelle. Ah, aspetta, trovato. Nastri! Rarity: Dei nastri? Pinkie Pie: Chi deve metterlo l'abito? Rarity: Vada per i nastri. Rainbow Dash: Che c'è? Rarity: Non devo apportare delle modifiche anche al tuo? Rainbow Dash: No, voglio solo che sia bello. Rarity: Non ti piace il colore? Rainbow Dash: Il colore va bene, lo voglio solo più bello. Rarity: Non ti piace il modello? Rainbow Dash: Il modello va bene, voglio solo che nell'insieme sia più...bello. Più bello di un venti percento, ecco. :[Pinkie Pie] :Noi siamo sempre un po' indecise :[Rainbow Dash] :A noi piace quello che vediam :[Twilight Sparkle] :Poi però lo stile va adeguato :[Fluttershy] :Con il nostro abito indossato :[Applejack] :Ma se poi lo devi adornare :[Tutti] :Fuori dal tuo budget non puoi andare :[Rarity] :Io non devo farmi intimidire :Quello che conta è riuscire a stupire :Stoffa qua, taglio un po' :Per poterla provar :Aggiustare, stirar :Per riuscire a finir :È l'arte del buon cucir. Sew here, point by point I finish, I have to accelerate and deliver The fabric then pack The customer must satisfy Pinkie Pie is to look at the color With the right light compare I have to finish Do not I think the dress I would be more with the lollipops? Well, I think ... Balloons? Here ... Come on! Hour after hour, I'll change I'm crafting, I will succeed Fluttershy not get me in trouble Rainbow Dash tries to will understand The time now is going to finish Yes, because Applejack must sbalordir To accomplish know each dress I'll have to sew If this project I want to finish As you see, this is the constellation Canis Major, not minor. French Haute Couture, please. And if it starts raining? Ah! Galoshes! More balloons! Nonono, so they are too many. More candy. Less candy. Oh, wait, found. Tapes! Tapes? Who should put the dress? Go for the tapes. What's up? I do not have to make changes to your own? No, I just think it's beautiful. You do not like the color? The color is good, I want only more beautiful. You do not like the model? The model is fine, I just want that on the whole is more beautiful .... More beautiful than a twenty percent here. We are always a bit undecided We like what Let 's see But then the style is appropriate Our dress worn But then if you have to decorate Out of your budget you can not go I must not intimidate me What matters is being able to impress Cloth here, cut a little To be able to prove Adjusting, stirar To be able to finish It is the art of good cucir. Testo Originale :Thread by thread, stitching it together :Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip :Making sure the fabric folds nicely :It's the perfect color and so hip :Always gotta keep in mind my pacing :Making sure the clothes' correctly facing :I'm stitching Twilight's dress :Yard by yard, fussing on the details :Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? :Make her something perfect to inspire :Even though she hates formal attire :Gotta mind those intimate details :Even though she's more concerned with sales :It's Applejack's new dress :Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink :Fluttershy something breezy :Blend color and form, :Opalescence Do you think it looks cheesy? :Something brash, perhaps quite fetching :Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die? :Making sure it fits forelock and crest :Don't forget some magic in the dress :Even though it rides high on the flank :Rainbow won't look like a tank :I'm stitching Rainbow's dress :Piece by piece, snip by snip :Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip :Thread by thread, primmed and pressed :Yard by yard, never stressed :And that's the Art of the Dress! :Twilight Sparkle: Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four. :Stitch by stitch, stitching it together :Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right? :Even if my fabric choice was perfect :Got to get them all done by tonight :Pinkie Pie, the color's too obtrusive :Wait until you see it in the light :I'm sewing them together! :Pinkie Pie: Don't you think my gown would be more "me" with some lollipops? :Rarity: Well, I think... :Pinkie Pie: Balloons? :Rarity: Well... :Pinkie Pie: DO IT! :Hour by hour, one more change :I'm sewing them together, take great pains :Fluttershy, you're putting me in a bind :Rainbow Dash, what is on your mind? :Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time :Don't forget, Applejack's duds must shine :Dressmaking's easy, every customer's call :Brings a whole new revision :Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision :Twilight Sparkle: That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor. :Fluttershy: French haute couture, please. :Rarity: Ugh... :Applejack: What if it rains? Galoshes! :Pinkie Pie: More balloons! Oh no, that's too many balloons. More candy! Oh, less candy. Oh wait, I know. Streamers! :Rarity: Streamers? :Pinkie Pie: Whose dress is this? :Rarity: Streamers it is. :Rainbow Dash: What? :Rarity: Aren't you going to tell me to change something too? :Rainbow Dash: No, I just want my dress to be cool. :Rarity: Do you not like the color? :Rainbow Dash: The color's fine, just make it look cooler. :Rarity: Do you not like the shape? :Rainbow Dash: The shape's fine, just make the whole thing... you know, cooler. It needs to be about 20% cooler. :[Pinkie Pie] :All we ever want is indecision :[Rainbow Dash] :All we really like is what we know :[Twilight Sparkle] :Gotta balance style with adherence :[Fluttershy] :Making sure we make a good appearance :[Applejack] :Even if you simply have to fudge it :[All of the above] :Make sure that it stays within our budget :[Rarity] :Got to overcome intimidation :Remember, it's all in the presentation! :Piece by piece, snip by snip :Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip :Bolt by bolt, primmed and pressed :Yard by yard, always stressed :And that's the Art of the Dress! Voci Correlate *Canzoni *Rarity *Il Profumo del Successo en:Art of the Dress de:Art of the Dress es:Es arte un vestido hacer pl:Art of the Dress ru:Искусство шитья sv:Art of the Dress Categoria:Canzoni